Queen of the Sea
by QueenPalkia
Summary: Kyogre has been sentenced to a horrid life after his clash with Groudon. The only way to be set free is to find a mate. Amelia Mare, a young oceanographer, meets Kyogre, unknowing he plans to just use her. Or will he really fall for her? Kyogre/OC
1. A Cruel Penalty

**Happy birthday, Brandon! **

**Okay as you might have guessed, this is a late birthday present for a good friend of mine. Okay, down to business. I whipped this up in just a few hours, because the original chapter was much too long and confusing, so it needed something explain it. This is a transformation fanfic and will contain 2 TFs. The first you will see in this chapter and the second in the next. Now, I don't want any more responsabilities so this fic will be extremly short: only three chapters, no more. However, chapters 2 and 3 will be long to make up for it. **

**I am trying to enhance my skills describing and improve my English. If you review, let me know if you liked this. Constructive criticism will be appreciated and replied to. Okay, here you go! **

* * *

><p><strong>Queen of the Sea<strong>

**Chapter One **

**A Cruel Penalty**

Kyogre remembered the events of that day. The sky had been covered with dark clouds, rain and lightning pouring down onto Hoenn. From the east, however, came bright and hot rays of sunshine. Drizzle and Drought were abilities that changed the weather. Drought belonged to Groudon, Kyogre's detested rival and brother. Thousands of years had passed since their last battle, and after being set free by Team Aqua and Magma respectively, both titans had done nothing before targeting each other.

Damned be that Rayquaza that had come between the two! Kyogre's victory had been almost certain, if it weren't for the blasted dragon! Groudon, that coward, had fled upon hearing Rayquaza's mighty roar that carried power and authority. But Kyogre was not one to complain; he had fled as well. That battle had never been concluded. It would never be.

One year later, Kyogre was finally faced with what he feared the most; his mother. Mew had finally decided on how to punish the duo of earth and sea after a year of thought. But he was lucky Mew was the one deciding, and not the Great Arceus, ruler of all. No, Arceus would have obliterated them both on the spot. For some reason, the alpha had decided to be merciful and sent Mew instead.

Mew wasn't good, either. She had a wide imagination and a dark sense of humor. She would not be merciful with Groudon or Kyogre. Right now, she was floating in front of Kyogre with a wicked smirk on her pink face. The water of the undersea cavern shook as Kyogre shivered, half of his body submerged in it.

"Oh, mother," Kyogre started in an intimidated tone. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked, his voice echoing through the steep cavern.

"Kyogre, I have decided not to kill you or hurt you." Mew said in a serious tone, getting into a sitting position in midair. Kyogre sighed in relief but Mew shoved her finger in his face. "However," she started, sounding more amused by the moment. "I do have something in mind. As punishment for attempting to kill Groudon, terrorizing Hoenn, and harming Sotoopolis City, I shall take away your body." She stated. Kyogre's yellow eyes widened.

"My body? But, mother, how can I survive without a body? This is absurd!" Kyogre shouted in irritation. Mew giggled.

"Here is your punishment. Kyogre, you will become human and lose your voice!" Mew shouted. Just after her words left her mouth, blue dust began to gather around the titan of the sea.

Kyogre was bewildered and frightened. "Mother, please, anything but a filthy human!" He begged. "Why me? What about Groudon?" He spat with hatred.

"Your brother is receiving the same sentence. Be glad I've been merciful!" Mew exclaimed sternly. The blue dust started glowing several different colors and Kyogre started to feel a great headache.

"What is happening to me?" He asked in utter outrage. Out of instinct, Kyogre lurched forward just slighty. However, Mew noticed his attempt to ram her and floated out of the way. She opened her hands and vines began to extend from her fingers. Hundreds of vines began to wrap around Kyogre, restricting his pectoral fins and tail, limiting all movement.

A psychic energy then ran down the vines from Mew's body and cloaked Kyogre, stinging his blue skin. He grunted in slight pain. Then it began. Kyogre felt very weird. His bones began to ache. He was starting to lose feeling all over his body, unable to even feel his fins. He thought he would lose consciousness, but didn't. "Relax." Mew commanded.

Kyogre's bones and muscles began to shrink, making him decrease in size until he reached almost six feet in height. His scales started to fall off, decorating the cavern floor with their sapphire color. Kyogre's bare skin slowly changed shade from dark to pale and then changed color entirely. His skin was now a very light shade of brown, tan. Even his once white underside had taken the same color. Then his bones started to rearrange themselves in a painful way. They changed their shapes and sizes. His pectoral fins lost their width until they became arms. From those arms sprouted hands and both grew five fingers each. His head became separated from his torso by a short neck. His head shrunk and gained a vertical oval shape, shifting his eyes to the center. Each were separated by a new small nose. His torso changed form to match a human one. The last changes needed were those of his tail.

"This feels so wrong…" Kyogre snarled as his tail and its trails retracted into his body. Two long bones extended from his pelvis. These bones divided into different segments, all of which had names that not even Mew could remember, and eventually sprouted feet. These legs were then covered by muscle and skin.

From his chest sprouted two small pink nobs (which Kyogre thought looked ghastly; weren't females the ones with teats?). His chest grew some thin blue hair, which also grew around his crotch (which Kyogre had absolutely no desire to look at). His bald head grew hair at a rapid pace. It kept growing until it reached his lower back. It was a beautiful shade of sapphire. Hair also grew on his legs, arms, and back, but it was much shorter and thinner, almost unnoticeable.

His mouth became slightly smaller and his triangular teeth became small and square, with two fangs up and down. He grew ears, but they were covered by his hair. His eyes remained almost the same, except that now they were white instead of black, while his irises remained yellow.

It was done. Kyogre had a human body.

Mew reduced the vines to dust and set Kyogre free. He fell to the hard ground and groaned. The impact would've been nothing in his normal body, but now with this frail form, it had hurt. Then he realized he had no idea how to stand up.

"So? How do you feel?" Mew asked. Kyogre grunted and raised his head.

"I feel like crap. I am cold and in pain." He growled.

"Quit your complaining. Now, test your new arms and legs! All you have to do is tell them to move." Mew chirped. The man grunted as he willed his new body to do his bidding. He couldn't stand, but he managed to get onto a sitting position with his legs crossed.

"Why is my hair so long?" He asked, noticing how the sapphire hair reached the ground. And of course, he was no alien to humans. He knew their bodies well, he just didn't know how to use legs. The arms functioned similarly to his pectoral fins, so he had no problem with them, but maybe the hands would be tough.

"Because that way you can decide how you want it. Go crazy; get a cool hairdo." Mew said. She waved her hand and a dagger appeared out of nowhere. She handed it to him. "Use this to cut your hair, but not now." She said. Kyogre tested his fingers and reached for the object. He gripped the hilt and took it from her hand. Hey! It wasn't so hard!

"Mother…will I ever have my body back?" Kyogre asked weakly.

"That depends. Your curse will be broken if, and only if, you can find a human partner, friend or a lover, that would be willing to live with you in your real form." Mew stated sternly. Hope flashed through Kyogre's eyes. He tried to stand, supporting himself with the nearby wall. "However," Mew began to add. His head snapped up to look at the psychic-type. Mew chuckled. "That person cannot be aware of who you are. You must lure them using your personality and attitude." She said. Kyogre closed his hand into a fist, and ended up falling to the floor. He fell on his butt and hissed.

"This is Hell…" He muttered.

Mew suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She placed her fingers on Kyogre's lips. He simply blinked and stared in confusion. "I'm taking your voice." She stated simply. He gasped and scowled. Before he could object, she shoved her tiny hand down his throat. "Let's see here, where is it…"" She muttered as she rummaged his insides. He gagged and held back the urge to throw up. "Got it!" When Mew took her hand out of his mouth, she was holding a bright white sphere.

Kyogre tried to yell at her, but when he did, no sound came out. He was completely mute. Mew had just stolen his voice. He glared at her as she opened her wallet (which she took out of nowhere) and shoved the sphere that contained his voice inside.

"You are all set." Mew chirped. "Remember you need to change your name!" She said. Then she spread her arms and a portal appeared below Kyogre's feet. "Goodbye, my son!" She shouted as the hole swallowed him. Mew then closed the hole and sat down on the moist ground. "I hope Kyogre can break his curse. Explaining this to Arceus will be real tough…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyogre grunted as he stirred awake. His vision was blurry for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He was lying on his back on the sand at a deserted beach. Fearing that yesterday had not been a dream, he looked down at his naked body. He sighed; he was a human. He noticed Mew had been considerate enough to wrap a cloth around his private areas so he wouldn't feel so cold.<p>

Kyogre remembered her words: _Your curse will be broken if, and only if, you can find a human partner, friend or a lover, that would be willing to live with you in your real form._ He knew that there was no time to waste. He wanted his original body back.

Kyogre ordered himself to stand up. His legs started to cooperate, and the man managed to stand up and walk. Kyogre walked and walked, hoping to find more humans who could help him.

Kyogre was glad when he saw many buildings, a city up ahead. He heard the laughter of the children playing with their pokemon on the beach. He groaned in disgust, swallowed his pride, and made his way toward them. He thought: _I will search for a mate. _

And so began Kyogre's quest.


	2. To Love a God

**Queen of the Sea**

**Chapter Two**

**To Love a God**

How can the term "history" be defined? It has a simple meaning. History can be defined as the retelling of past events that have left marks on the world of today. History is full of important adventures and great heroes. Every region in the world has its history, and Hoenn is no exception.

Long, long ago, there was a horrible clash between the creators of Hoenn, Groudon and Kyogre, the titans of land and sea. They say the people of Hoenn feared the battle would rage perpetually, and soon began to loose hope. But one day, two men stepped onto the battlefield that was Mt. Sotoopolis. One of those men had grown up near the shore of Mossdeep and bared a shinning red sphere.

The name of this man was Oceanus Mare. He, with the power of the Red Orb, controlled the rampaging Kyogre, quelled it, and sent it to sleep inside an undersea cavern. Ever since that day, the Mare name has been engraved in history, and Oceanus was regarded as a hero for eternity.

The Mare family was still around after so many centuries. In the modern Hoenn, the Mares had custody of both Red and Blue Orbs atop Mt. Pyre. However, very few bared the name currently. Aside from the elders on the pokémon cemetery, there lived a small family in the peaceful and secluded town literally floating on the water, Pacifidlog Town.

It was a bright sunny day in Pacifidlog. The townsfolk were indoors as it was barely morning. Our story begins inside the Mare household, a somewhat big cabin floating on wooden logs. The house had only two rooms. The first room was where the family dined, cooked, slept, and watched TV. The second room was the bathroom and closet.

The man of the house, a nine-year old boy, hopped as he tried to reach for the curtain of a small window. His attempts were futile, and his mother ended stepping in to open it for him. Sunlight poured down into the humble home.

Out of the blue, a Pelipper flew in crying its name, announcing it had business to do, a delivery to make. The little kid fell back onto the floor in alarm, hitting his tush with the hard wood. The black-haired woman looked at Pelipper with a confused stare. "Pelipper!" The bird chirped. It opened its beak, displaying an envelope lying on its tongue. It thrust its tongue forward as an attempt to deliver the mail. The woman grinned as she took the envelope and wiped Pelipper's drool off with her apron. The bird chirped its name before flying off to continue its work.

The woman looked at the envelope and discovered who it was for. _Amelia Mare_ was written on it in bright red cursive letters. Curiosity nipped at her mind, but the woman kept her fingers from the seal and walked over to the small bed on which her daughter slept. Not pondering on how to awaken her daughter, she just dropped the envelope on the girl's face and kicked her side very, very gently. That was all it took for the black-haired to rise from bed with a scowl on her tan face. She angrily grabbed the envelope and stared at it, but was much too groggy to comprehend what it said. "Good morning dear." The mother chirped as she went over to the stove. "Pelipper brought some mail for you."

The woman named Amelia scratched her eyes and ripped open the envelope. She opened the folded piece of paper and two tickets fell from it and onto the floor. "Lemme see!" The nine year old child chirped as he swiftly picked the yellow tickets up and handed them to his sister. She grabbed them and examined them. _S.S. Titan _they read. Amelia turned her attention back to the letter.

Dear Amelia Mare,

We would like to congratulate you, for you have been chosen to participate in the annual Oceanographer Conference at Kyocean Isle, south of Slateport City, Hoenn. This special conference is for professionals only and we would be honored for a member of the Mare family to assist our event. Please, madam, if you accept this invitation, all you must do is show up at Kyocean Isle; nothing else is required. If you decline, then simply do not attend. The activities will begin on June 21, the first day of summer. Have a good day and we will be awaiting your arrival, madam.

-The Seafaring Association

* * *

><p>Amelia Mare set down the letter and the tickets for the ferry that would take her to Kyocean Isle. Even after rereading the letter, she couldn't help but wonder why the invitation was so sudden. She had left Pacifidlog just a few hours ago and had made it to Slateport. Amelia grabbed the two tickets, one meant for her and the other for any partner, and shoved them roughly into her pocket. She heaved a heavy sigh and left the Pokémon Center.<p>

Amelia was a tall woman around twenty-three years of age. She wore clear contact lenses, since she liked her natural sea-green eye color. Her curly bangs were pulled back by a deep blue bandana, while the rest of her dark ebony hair fell onto her shoulders. It wasn't straight or curly, it was more like a mix of the two; wavy. It was streaked with light turquoise highlights that were very fine, almost blending in. Her skin was a nice shade of tan, not white or brown. She had wide, angled eyes with short but neat eyelashes. There was a long scar running up her neck and reaching just beneath her right eye. The scar was very old; years had passed since the incident that had left it. She wore a short-sleeved sky blue blouse with a pokeball design in white rhinestones along with khakis that reached just a bit above her knees. She had simple brown sandals on. Around her neck was a black thread from which hung a DeepSeaTooth, and as earrings she wore two fragments of a DeepSeaScale cut in half, one fragment on each ear.

Slateport City was a large place bundling with people and pokémon. The market was marvelous: the number one tourism spot. But there was one, only one, place that mattered to Amelia; the beach. She detested the sand, how it would always end up in her swimsuit, how it would always get in her hair. The sea was what she loved, as she had grown up in the peaceful Pacifidlog Town. She liked to collect seashells and watch the water-type pokémon swim in their habitat "Good mornin', Miss Mare!" The captain of the ferry at the dock shouted as he spotted Amelia coming his way. She waved to him and grinned slightly.

"Good morning, Captain! Are you ready to set sail?" Amelia shouted, a western accent present in her voice. The captain of the ship smiled and played with his short gray beard before replying.

"She's as good as can be, miss! Ready to sail whenever yerr prepared!" The jolly man clad in white stated. Amelia nodded as she boarded the ship. The captain saluted and gave a cheeky grin. To have a member of such a prestigious and well-known family was an honor for the pudgy man! "I can't believe I'm sailing with a Mare." He thought out loud, and Amelia heard him.

Amelia really carried no shame with her name; she announced it proudly, but usually didn't make a big deal about it. She didn't like to be addressed by her full name in public, since it would draw attention to her, but in private it was okay. She was proud of her whole family…except for one man.

Amelia _did_ have a relative she was absolutely not proud of. She rarely spoke of him, and when she did, she always omitted the fact they were related. The man had done horrible things, things Amelia would permanently frown upon. That didn't mean she detested him, heavens, no! Amelia still loved that man, but their interaction was limited, due to the fact that he had disappeared one year ago.

That man's name was Archie Mare, leader of the disbanded Team Aqua and Amelia's father.

Exhaling loudly, the raven-haired woman dismissed the thoughts of her father. Amelia reached the port and dug into her pocket to pull out her pokeball. She calmly tossed the object into the water, and just a few inches before making contact with it, the pokeball opened to release a white beam. Afterwards, the ball closed and floated back to Amelia's hand as it was meant to do. The white beam materialized into a large, blue serpentine pokémon with its mouth agape.

"Gar!" Gyarados roared mightily. Although a Gyarados would frighten most, Amelia felt good to have her partner around, and so she let her enjoy the ocean whenever they had the opportunity. She had never been afraid of Gyarados, or any water-type pokémon for that matter, for she had been raised around them.

Amelia boarded the ship shortly after greeting Gyarados and leaned against the railing to pet said flying-type. "How are you today, Gyarados?" She asked lovingly. The pokémon gave a happy roar and a slight nod to affirm she was feeling good. "I'm glad." Amelia stated, patting the Atrocious Pokémon's head.

"What a fine Gyarados! I can see ya've raised it well." The captain complimented. Amelia grinned at the pudgy man. She ran her hand around the scaly surface of the water-type's head.

"Gyarados has been with me since she was a Magikarp. Many say it takes skill to tame a Gyarados, but the truth is: if raised lovingly from a Magikarp, a Gyarados will never be aggressive toward its trainer." The black-haired stated. The captain smiled and adjusted his hat.

"I see! Ya've any other pokémon with ya?" He asked.

"Yes, a full party. I might as well let them out." Amelia stated, digging into her pockets. "May I?" She asked for permission, unsure if having pokémon running around was okay for the captain. The man just smiled and gave an affirming nod. Amelia wasted no time. She grabbed her pokeballs one by one and set them down on the deck. She tapped each one lightly with her foot and each opened quickly at the contact. The first pokémon revealed was a jolly Wingull with green stripes instead of blue. The second was a Floatzel with a nonchalant look plastered on its face. The third was a Stunfisk, which looked up at Amelia with a goofy face as it lied flatly on the ground. The fourth was released directly into the water, as if taught to do that, and it was a Relicanth. The fifth and last took up some space, reaching almost five feet in height. Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon, roared to announce his presence.

"Sarrrr." Samurott snarled. Amelia reached for the pokémon's face and pat it. Her starter was a conceited water-type made for combat. His glare paralyzed foes but never even fazed his fellow team members (much less Floatzel, who was too vain to even care). "Rot, samur." Samurott muttered. Even though she could not understand pokémon speech (well, nobody could), Amelia knew Samurott didn't want her to 'embarrass' him in front of strangers by caressing him the way she did. She rolled her eyes and took her hand away.

"What a nice crew!" The captain emitted a throaty laugh. He cleared his throat. "Well, Miss, we sail at sunset. Feel free to look around!" He waved goodbye in a jolly way before retreating. He hummed a tune from an old cartoon (the name of which slipped Amelia's mind) as he walked away.

"Gar." Gyarados called, trying to get Amelia's attention. The black-haired turned to the water-type and perked a brow. Gyarados motioned to the open sea with its head, asking for permission to swim afar.

"Go ahead. Be back before we sail." Amelia said, knowing Gyarados's ways of communication all too well. The flying-type gave a happy roar and dove down, splashing gallons of water into the deck as her tail slammed into the sea. Relicanth followed after Gyarados, although at a much slower and relaxed pace.

"Wingull, win!" Wingull chirped from the railing on which it roosted. The flying-type pokémon liked to fly about without a care, but didn't like to leave without its trainer's permission. Amelia trusted her pokémon, and so she didn't need to worry about their actions. They were all intelligent and well trained; they could manage themselves alone and around strange people.

"Have fun, guys. I'm going to store my luggage; I'll be back in a few." Amelia said, waving to her pokémon as she turned around. They all called happily after her before resuming whatever the heck they'd been doing. Samurott, however, refused to be left behind and tagged along with Amelia. He stood up, reaching almost eight feet now, and grabbed Amelia's backpacks. He hung one on his horn and carried the other. "Thank you, Daisuke." The green-eyed woman said. Samurott simply groaned. He was the only one of Amelia's pokémon to have a nickname, because at the time she had picked out her starter she'd thought nicknames were cool. But later on she'd discovered naming pokémon could be tough, so she'd given up on that.

Amelia raised her arm to her face to check the time on her poketch. It was barely noon; she thought it was later. "What am I supposed to do the rest of the day…?" She muttered as she flicked through the multiple apps, checking if she'd written anything down on the notes application. So focused she was on that contraption that she failed to notice someone walking down her path.

_Bonk! _

Amelia stumbled but managed to keep herself from falling. She rubbed her forehead, which was sore from impact, and got a look at the person who had crashed into her. "Huff, sorry." She apologized, knowing full well she'd been paying too much attention to her poketch. She offered her hand to the man she fell. He glared up at her in confusion, as if he didn't know what the gesture of offering a hand meant. Amelia rolled her eyes, bent down, grabbed his hand and yanked him up. He stumbled a bit as he stood, even though the black-haired woman was still holding him tightly.

The young man was Amelia's height, around 5'11. He had messy, long sapphire hair that reached the nape of his head, with straight bangs streaked with light red covering most of his forehead. His irises were a very sharp yellow that seemed nearly fictional. His cheeks had faint red line marks near his eyes, and he also had some of them on his neck. His gloved hand felt very cold in Amelia's bare one, but she decided not to comment on that. She let go and simply stared at the handsome young man.

"Sarrr." Samurott growled, taking a step forward as a threat to the stranger. The yellow eyed man raised his hand toward Samurott as a sign of good will, but the armored pokémon just perked a brow. Amelia was intrigued, and at the same time annoyed, at the fact the man was yet to speak. Could he even talk at all?

"Who are you?" Amelia asked, curiosity nibbling her thoughts. The man began to make signs with his hands rapidly, and it took a few seconds for Amelia to realize it was sign language. "Could you please repeat that?" She asked. The man nodded and did the same signs again, but slower this time. Amelia analyzed and understood. "I see," she muttered. "Your name is Neptune?" She asked. The man nodded and grinned slightly. Said name was very peculiar; she'd never known anyone by the name, only heard it in foreign mythology.

The man apparently named Neptune made more signs to inform Amelia he was an oceanographer heading for Kyocean Isle as well. The black-haired woman was amazed at Neptune and his ability to communicate the way he did. She kept her eyes fixed on his hands, not missing a single movement. He was saying that he was alone and the captain didn't know sign language, so he was looking for somebody who did. Amelia raised her hand dismissively, and he stopped. "The captain is an old family friend; I can talk to him on your behalf. What do you need?" She asked.

Amelia wasn't the helpful kind of person. When it was about something small, like reaching for an object, she had no problem, but things that involved her going out of her way were unacceptable; she just didn't have the kind of time. But Neptune intrigued her in a way she couldn't understand. She decided; would it hurt? No, it would not.

Neptune grunted and made a few more signs, explaining he needed the captain to know who he was and why he was aboard. Apparently, the old man had nearly kicked Neptune out, confusing him for some kind of robber. Amelia nodded.

"I'll let him know after I store my luggage. I will see you later. It was nice to meet you, Neptune." Amelia said, bowing slightly. She began to walk down the hallway, not noticing the annoyed look on Neptune's face as she left. Samurott was right behind her, scowling the entire way.

* * *

><p>A deep scowl was plastered on his face as Neptune walked through the hallway, farther from the woman he'd just met. And he simply couldn't forget that Samurott. How rude of that pokémon! Did it even know who he was? Neptune happened to be the highest authority among water-type pokémon! Of course, nobody knew that now. He was trapped as a disgusting human.<p>

Oh well, Neptune couldn't really say disgusting anymore. Humans weren't as bad as he had portrayed them. They were kind; they had aided him when he had crawled out of the beach wearing nothing but a cloth around his waist. Up to a few days ago his name had been Kyogre, but he had decided to change it, because humans thought that a person named Kyogre was very silly. _Incompetent fools,_ he thought. _Do they not know I can drown them all? _

Neptune, also known as Kyogre, was too frustrated to keep walking around. He found a nice corner and slumped there. _What am I to do? _He thought in distress. _Two weeks have passed, and I have not made a single human ally. _He complained. _These useless legs are killing me. Mother could have at least left me my fins. _Then he slapped his own forehead. _Humans do not have fins… _Neptune heaved a heavy sigh.

_Damn it all! Curse you Groudon, curse you Rayquaza! I will exact my revenge upon the two of you when I return to my true form!_

Suddenly, realization dawned on Neptune. To break his curse, he needed a human willing to live with him under the sea. Ah, but no one (except for the people who taught him) had been able to understand his sign language, except that girl…She didn't look half bad either. She was very pretty; beauty fit for a queen. Maybe she was the answer to his problem?

_Just you wait, my brethren, I will be back commanding the waves in no time. Just you wait…_

* * *

><p>"Oh, now I understand; the lad is mute. Now I feel bad for chasin' him 'round with a broomstick." The captain said as he scratched his head. Amelia gave an affirming nod as she leaned against the railing. "Say, what time's it?" The old man asked. Amelia brought her poketch to her face.<p>

"It's 6:25pm. We should set sail now." The raven-haired woman stated. The captain jumped back in shock and dropped his hat into the sea. Luckily, Amelia's Wingull swooped in and caught the object in its beak. Wingull roosted on Amelia's shoulder and the captain took the hat from its beak.

"Thanks, Wingull!" The captain thanked joyfully as he threw his hat on. Afterwards, he ran off to get the ship moving.

"Gyarr!" Amelia was not surprised to see her big Gyarados rise from the water with a smile (or at least, what said pokémon considered a smile) on its face. "Gya!" It roared again as it approached the ship. Once it was in her reach, Amelia patted its head.

"Did you have fun hunting?" She asked. Gyarados nodded. "Where's Relicanth?" She looked down; the rock-type was nowhere to be seen. Gyarados shook its massive head and Amelia sighed. This had happened several times, so Amelia had no reason to panic. "Daisuke!" She called.

"Sarrr." Samurott walked up to her with an irritated look on its face. "Rot?"

"I think Relicanth got stuck somewhere again. Let's go get him." Amelia said. She dug into her pocket and pulled out three pokeballs. "Gyarados, return." She said as a beam escaped one of the balls. Gyarados was enveloped in the red beam and soon sucked into its pokeball. "Wingull!" She called. The bird quickly presented itself chanting its name. "Tell Floatzel and Stunfisk I'm out for a swim. If Floatzel gets stubborn, return him." She said. Wingull nodded and opened its beak. Amelia shrunk the pokeball to miniature size and carefully placed it in the white pokemon's mouth.

"Sarrr." Samurott needed no further command as he stood up. He then leaped over the railing and dove into the sea, splashing water onto the deck just like Gyarados had done earlier. Amelia jumped in after him, fully clothed.

Neptune was quietly making his way toward the deck, looking for the girl he'd met earlier. He never got to the chance to learn her name; she'd failed to introduce herself.

Neptune avoided contact with the few other passengers on the ship. He caught multiple women staring at him, some even smiling and waving to get his attention. He approached some, but none appreciated his inability to speak. So, Neptune gave up on meeting other people. He walked up to the back deck, which was roughly vacant, thanks to the three pokémon lounging around the area, as if waiting for someone.

The Floatzel noticed Neptune's presence and looked at him. "Floa." Floatzel said to her partner Wingull. The orange pokémon seemed to tense up as the blue haired man approached the trio. Neptune raised his hands in front of his chest, showing he meant no harm (he felt pretty powerless, too). Floatzel eased up, but remained wary.

Neptune really hoped these pokémon were intelligent enough to understand him. He began to make signs: _Are you wild pokémon? _

Floatzel seemed thoughtful. For a moment, Neptune felt disappointed, but then Floatzel shook her head. The yellow-eyed man perked a brow and made more signs: _Where's your leader, then? _

Neptune came near the railing and leaned on it. He then turned around to face the Floatzel and made more signs: _They went into the sea. Alone? And you stayed here?_

It took Floatzel a bit to process such rapid movements, but understood. Hesitantly, it flexed its small fingers, three on each paw, and made signs. Neptune perked a brow and grunted in surprise when Floatzel made a few signs: _Amelia told us to stay. Our partner is missing. She took Samurott._

Neptune recalled the woman he'd met had been accompanied by a Samurott. Was the woman's name Amelia, then? He came to the conclusion it was. He needed to see her again. All the women he'd seen recently were either dumb or mean, or both, but that Amelia was nice.

Neptune put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. It was heard all around the ship and probably all around the far Slateport City. Far off on the horizon, water spouted.

"Float, Floatzel!" Floatzel complained about the noise. It pointed an accusing finger at Neptune, but the yellow eyed man just scowled. He waved to the Floatzel and jumped over the railing. "Floa, Floatzel!" The water-type shouted in shock, ready to hop down to save the man. But no, Neptune was speeding through the water like a bullet. Floatzel blinked. "Floa?"

Neptune gripped onto the arms of Phione tightly. The offspring of the Seafaring Pokémon was the fastest of its kind. It aided Neptune in the water, as the latter had raised it instead of its mother, Manaphy.

"_May I know why you've summoned me?"_ Phione asked using telepathy. Neptune gave no reply (not that he could, anyway). _"Ah, the silent treatment, like I don't get enough of that." _Phione complained as she sped across the water. "_You're so lazy; you can swim perfectly fine, and faster than me even." _Naptune rolled his eyes at that comment, tightening his grip on Phione's arms, commanding her to shut up. _"Fine, I'll be quiet. You need to take a chill pill_."

Just a few miles away from the ship, there was a struggle in the sea. It seemed to be quite a fight; water was being blasted into the air from several spots. "Damn it!" Amelia shouted, her voice a bit muffled by the water. "Daisuke, use Megahorn!"

Samurott roared as his horn began to glow bright red and enlarge. He jumped into the air, aimed his horn downward, and then dove to jab his opponent: a Sharpedo. The dark-type was met with the nasty super-effective blow right on its back. That hit sent the Sharpedo crashing against an underwater boulder. It fainted on the spot.

Amelia, who was doing her best to hold her breath a little longer, was trying to move the boulder that had pinned her Relicanth's tail against another rock. Relicanth struggled to break free, but to no avail! The green-eyed woman gasped when she realized she had to resurface, and quickly swam up. "Damn it all!" She cursed as she resurfaced.

"_Hey, honey, need a hand?_" Somebody asked suddenly. Amelia was dumbfounded as she tried to find the source while keeping herself afloat. Finally, she saw a small blue pokémon with a man holding onto its arms underwater. Amelia blinked. Was that Neptune? Yep, it was. More importantly, she was looking at a Phione, a _direct descendant of Manaphy. _Only three words escaped Amelia's mouth: "Oh my Arceus…"

Neptune let go of Phione's arms and swiftly dove underwater. He grabbed Amelia's leg and pulled her down with him. She barely had time to take in some air before she was dragged down. She glared at him, but Neptune seemed nonchalant. He grabbed her hand and they both swam down. The yellow-eyed man looked as if he did this every day.

Neptune swam up to the trapped Relicanth and kicked the boulder that was pinning it. Instantly, the boulder rolled off. Amelia's eyes were wide. She picked up the injured Relicanth and headed toward the surface. Neptune was glad about being to help, he felt useful. He swam up to meet Amelia.

Amelia's Samurott had already picked her up on his back. He had a deep scowl on his face and didn't seem to appreciate the fact Neptune had aided them. The green-eyed woman, however, was not paying the slightest attention to Samurott, as she was checking Relicanth's wound. "Sarr." Samurott growled as Neptune approached them as he clung to Phione.

"What's this…?" Amelia muttered as Relicanth opened its mouth to show her something it'd found. Neptune quickly took it, despite Amelia's protest. He looked at it and grinned before giving it back. As she held it, Neptune traced his finger along the outline of what looked like a shell. Amelia gasped. "It's a Helix Fossil!" She realized. Oh, how she'd dreamed of obtaining such a fossil! Now she had the opportunity to study a real Omanyte!

Suddenly Amelia's eyes were locked with Neptune's. She couldn't decipher his emotions via those orbs. He simply blinked and said nothing. After a few seconds, the woman slapped her own forehead. _Stop staring, _she scolded herself. _He's gonna notice._

"_Um, hello, I'm still here. Are we going or what?" _Phione complained telepathically. Amelia put the Helix Fossil and secured it between her legs so she could carry Relicanth on her lap. She leaned forward and put her arms around Samurott's neck. The Formidable Pokémon grinned.

"Neptune, thank you. Let's head back to the ship to have a talk…I mean…uh…" Amelia hit her forehead with Samurott's hard neck on purpose. Gosh, talking to a mute guy was tough. She hoped she hadn't offended him. He seemed unfazed though. She tightened his grip on Phione as a signal for her to head out. Phione did as ordered and sped away. "Let's catch up with Aqua Jet." Amelia commanded. Samurott nodded, roared, and gathered seawater all around his body. He submerged his head (while keeping Amelia and Relicanth above water) and then became propelled by an intense force of water.

"Wait for us!" Amelia laughed.

Luckily, the ship was slow, hence had not advanced much during Amelia's absence. Samurott used Aqua Jet to board the ship once more. Neptune, however, rode Phione's Hydro Pump and was hoisted onto the deck. His landing wasn't graceful though; he fell face-flat on the hard wood. After having her good daily dose of laughter, Amelia knelt down and helped him up.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen; two hours had gone by since Relicanth's mishap. Amelia was staring out into the night sky and the beautiful full moon on the deck. Floatzel was curled up sleeping beside her feet and Samurott was leaning against the railing with her. The rest of her pokémon were resting inside their pokeballs. The green-eyed woman held the Helix Fossil in her hands, caressing the smooth surface of the rock.<p>

"Sarrr." Samurott warned her somebody was approaching. Amelia turned around only to meet the man with bright eyes.

Neptune bowed as a greeting and began to make signs: _I hear Kyocean has a lab for fossil restoration. _

Amelia nodded and held up the Helix Fossil. "That's wonderful news. I've been dying to study a live prehistoric pokémon from the sea." She said. The young oceanographer grinned.

Neptune then pointed to the slumbering Floatzel and told Amelia his compliments to it: _Your Floatzel is very intelligent, it understood my signs._

Amelia smiled and looked down at the lifeguard. "Yes, I taught her sign language because I saw she was very clever. She _does _have her name in the Guinness Book of World Records for being the smartest of her kind."

Neptune chuckled: _That is mighty impressive. _He walked up to Amelia, admiring her accessories. He liked the style she chose; it gave away her love for the ocean. At least they had something in common. He needed to know her better. Gawking at her face intently, Neptune noticed the long scar for the first time. He made a few signs with his fingers: _Where did you get that scar? _

After that question, Amelia frowned and sighed. Yeah, like she hadn't been asked that a million times. Nonetheless, it was rude to not give an answer. "When I was a little girl living in Pacifidlog, I was used to swimming every day. One day I went out into the sea with my Oshawott and we ran into a Seadra. It was in a bad mood so it attacked us. I tried to protect Oshawott and got in the way, so the Seadra gave me this scar and left me poisoned. The poison went away after a few hours, though." She explained as she traced the scar with a finger. She didn't flinch at all.

Neptune gave her a gloomy stare. "It's okay now, because I understand why that happened. We were unknowingly wandering near Seadra's nest; she was just trying to protect her eggs." Amelia stated. She put her hand in her pocket and felt a pokeball she hid. "A few years later that Seadra came to me as a Kingdra and offered me a Horsea as an apology." She said. The pokeball she hid contained that adorable Horsea. She couldn't use it in battle because her team was full, yet she didn't want to leave it in the PC.

Then Neptune did something she didn't expect. He grabbed her hand and tugged, wanting her to come with him. Before she knew it, Amelia was running inside the ship's hallways. Samurott was ticked off as he followed, and Floatzel was left behind. Neptune led Amelia into a room. Once they were inside, he closed the door and locked it. Samurott was left outside. He growled and simply slumped in front of the door to wait.

Inside the small room there was a narrow closet, a metal desk, a round window, a tall lamp, and a dusty bed. Neptune quickly grabbed the red sheets and beat them against the floor to rid it of dust. He arranged the bed neatly and then pated a spot, inviting Amelia to sit.

Not being the kind to reject a nice bed, Amelia sat down where he'd indicated. "I have a feeling we can be very good friends." She said with a grin. Neptune liked that.

_I want to ask something of you. _Neptune informed Amelia with signs. Amelia perked a brow.

"Yes, what is it?" Amelia asked. What could he possibly want that she could offer? She hoped it wasn't money, something she lacked.

Neptune emitted a husky groan as he made signs. _Be my seafaring partner. _That was the request. He had no idea what to expect from Amelia.

Amelia let out a very low chuckle in a mocking way without intending to do so. "You own a ship? Care to explain why you're taking a _ferry_ to Kyocean, then?" Suspicion was building in her mind. As nice as the young man seemed, she couldn't let looks fool her.

Neptune growled mentally. Great, she was on to him. But why did he need to worry? She would never know the truth…at least, not for now. He used signs to clarify himself. _I came here to look for a crew. _He lied. He was a horrible liar, but maybe not being able to voice his lies helped him appear credible.

Amelia appeared to be in deep thought. She had always dreamed of sailing the seas of the five regions around the world, to meet new people and pokémon, to discover land, to learn the mysteries of the oceans. However…she would have enjoyed doing it by herself. That was nearly impossible, considering she had not enough money for it, or the resources…Maybe accompanying Neptune would be a good idea.

"If I were to join you…" Amelia started, playing with the DeepSeaTooth around her neck. "Where would you take me?"

Neptune did not hesitate in the least: _Anywhere and everywhere. _It was simple. He could go wherever he pleased as long as it was water. There were no limits for the pokémon made human. A slight, yet genuine smile formed on his face.

"In that case, I accept." The young oceanographer grinned and offered Neptune her hand. They shook and sealed the deal.

That one handshake could be the basis of Neptune's freedom, his chance to regain the name 'Kyogre'.

* * *

><p>The next morning the ship was docked at Kyocean Isle's harbor. The captain grabbed a microphone to inform the passengers they had arrived. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've made it to Kyocean Isle." The pudgy man announced groggily after a whole night of sailing.<p>

Amelia was the first one to emerge. She got her luggage and got off the bridge. No pokémon were with her except for Wingull, who happily roosted on her head as she carried her bags. Today she was wearing a sleeveless white tank top under an unbuttoned, short-sleeved green jacket, white shorts reaching her knees, and brown sandals. She had a pirate-style, blue bandana with a design of bones forming an A on.

"Win, win, Wingull!" Wingull chirped as it extended its wings and took off to fly in circles just above Amelia's head.

Kyocean Isle was a beautiful and diminutive place with no civilization except for a couple of shops, restaurants, and a few business buildings. The island was mostly covered with palm trees and other vegetation. The beach had untainted white sand and Amelia could notice the holes the Krabby had made as their nests. Many Wingull and Pelipper were flying around as well as some Taillow. One dome shaped building had a banner that read WELCOME OCEANOGRAPHERS. "Gee, I wonder if that's it." Amelia joked, rolling her eyes.

Neptune was finally at Kyocean Isle. He was wearing a new attire: a short-sleeved white shirt, tight blue jeans supported by a belt, and brown sandals. He had earrings on-yes, earrings, and from each hung a DeepSeeTooth. He acquired both the day before while out on the sea.

The yellow-eyed man began to make his way out of the harbor, which seemed a bit crowded thanks to the numerous other ferries lightening their load. He hoped he wouldn't meet with any obstacles on his way to the convention center. As he walked toward the beach, he heard a splash in the water.

"_Yo, Neptune, my man." _Phione said telepathically as she emerged from the water. Neptune rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "_You must be overflowing with joy to see me." _Phione joked. "_Okay, down to business. I have important news." _Her tone suddenly turned serious, so Neptune nodded and watched her intently. "_There's been a change. You have twenty-four hours to get your real body back, or you'll never be able to." _

Neptune's eyes widened in shock. Phione sighed. "_I'm sorry. You better pick up the pace if you want the curse to be lifted." _She said. She waved goodbye to him with her small arm and then dove into the sea. Neptune angrily stomped the wooden dock and groaned. Great. Now he had a time limit.

He needed to find Amelia, and fast.

People were starting to crowd the convention center; Amelia was glad she'd arrived early. She checked into the hotel, which was nothing too fancy. Now she was walking around the large room overfilling with salesmen and scientists. There were kiosks set around selling food, accessories, and souvenirs. Amelia headed toward an information kiosk.

The man behind the desk handed Amelia a sheet that contained the schedule. The brunette read it and discovered that no event would be held that day except for a dance at night. It would start at 8:00pm. "Good thing I brought my dress…" The green-eyed woman muttered. She crumbled up the piece of paper into a ball and shoved it in her pocket. She decided she could look around and meet other oceanographers while she waited for the time to get ready.

"Hello!" Someone shouted from behind, making Amelia jump a bit and turn around. She perked a brow as a tall man wearing a black business outfit approached her with a grin on his face. He had pale skin, short blonde hair and brown eyes. "Good day, Miss." The man greeted as he reached for Amelia's left hand. He took it and kissed the skin. Amelia grunted and took her hand away. Well, at least he had manners.

"Indeed, it's a good day. What do you want?" Amelia asked. The man was scanning her body up and down with judgmental eyes. Okay…she didn't like him.

"Ah, a beautiful lady like you deserves to dine at a fine restaurant! Say, Miss, would you be so kind as to accompany me on date?" The blonde asked in a smooth tone, trying to lull the green-eyed woman.

Before Amelia could reject the offer she felt a cold hand grip her arm and yank her back. She stumbled, but the one that had grabbed her kept her from falling. She was released and, irked, she turned around. It was Neptune. He wasn't looking at her; he was glaring directly at the blonde man. "Hey buddy, what's your problem!" The blonde yelled in annoyance. Neptune could give no reply.

Amelia felt a lump in her throat for no apparent reason. Neptune put his arm around her waist and drew her closer possessively. The blonde man snickered. "Oh, I see. All you had to do was say so, you big douche." He then walked away rubbing his chest, which was sore from the harsh push.

"Um, Neptune," Amelia started uneasily. "He's gone. You can let go now." There was a very, very faint blush on her cheeks. Nobody had ever held her like that, not even her previous boyfriends (not like she'd had many).

Neptune growled and refused to do so. But soon he remembered that humans did not appreciate that sort of behavior, most of them at least. Female pokemon usually admired protective males. Why couldn't humans be the same? Neptune sighed and let her go as she had requested. When he turned to look at her face, her cheeks were a slight pink. _Is she ill or something? _He asked himself mentally.

"That guy was a creep. Uh, thanks." She said. Neptune was oblivious to her obvious confusion. "Neptune," she began, looking for the rolled up paper in her pocket. She pulled it out and unrolled it, trying to smooth the wrinkles. "There will be a dance tonight. Would you be my date?" She asked directly. She'd never been one to stammer in front of anyone.

Although he had heard about these kinds of human parties, he thought a dance was silly. However, he was trying his best to please this woman. He looked at the paper and (after a few seconds) realized he was an awful reader. He did understand the time, though. With a slightly forced grin, Neptune nodded.

Amelia smiled and put the paper back in her pocket. "That's awesome." She stated. Suddenly, she noticed Neptune seemed to be staring off into space. Then his eyes landed on her blue bandana with the A symbol in bones, his face creased, and he hissed. He stepped a few feet away from Amelia with a scowl on her face. She blinked in confusion. Neptune still had that brooding glare toward the bandana as he raised his hand and waved goodbye. He ran off outside to the beach until he was out of Amelia's sight.

* * *

><p>A few hours after the incident, Amelia was sitting on the soft bed with white sheets of her hotel room brushing her raven hair hastily. After finishing, she put down the brush and rummaged her bag for hair accessories. Amongst the numerous and superfluous bandanas, she found the one she'd been wearing earlier. "Huh…" She muttered as she picked it up and stared intently at it.<p>

That bandana had been a gift from her father just a few days before he disappeared. He had told her the A stood for 'Amelia', but the woman knew that was a lie. It stood for 'Aqua', as in, Team Aqua. Since the latter had disbanded, Amelia saw no crime in wearing the accessory in public. But apparently, Neptune disliked it.

The raven haired girl got up and walked into the small bathroom to put on her contact lenses. Without them she was almost as blind as a Zubat. She took out the case from her purse and spent a good five minutes struggling to put them on. "Damn…" She muttered everytime one stuck to her finger instead of going in. After she managed to get them on, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She admired the long, fancy, strapless blue gown that had glitter above the waist. It was simple; it had no complicated design. She had switched her DeepSeaTooth with a golden locket that contained the picture of her with her Samurott. It was such a pretty color; golden yellow, just like those eyes of Neptune's…

Neptune was so strange and alluring, almost inhuman. He was strong, nice, and an excellent swimmer. Amelia had never met anyone similar. His physique was unusual as well; nobody she knew had yellow eyes and blue hair. His name was also weird, who would name their child Neptune? That name was used as a synonym for the god of the sea, the mythical Kyogre…

Amelia stopped dead cold in front of the bathroom mirror. The pieces of the puzzle had been gathered. Her eyes were wide as she was hit with realization. She knew now why Neptune was so strange! Why he was unable to speak, why he reacted the way he did the symbol of Team Aqua…

Was he even human at all?

* * *

><p>The ballroom was crowded with people in fancy gowns, chatting away at their hearts content. Jazz music boomed from the amplifiers. Food was served on a very long table as a buffet, along with plates, napkins, and silverware. The ballroom had two floors, the upper one being reachable via a long set of spiral stairs. At the center of the first floor there was a life-sized ice sculpture of Suicune.<p>

Neptune was standing near the sculpture admiring it. _Ah, Suicune, _he thought. _You have always been my favorite water-type. _He touched the cold surface. How he wished people would make such nice sculptures of him! He deserved it, too!

Neptune had consulted his friend Phione about the clothing he had to wear. Phione had rushed to the nearest guy, stripped him of his tuxedo, and given Neptune the garments she'd stolen shamelessly. The random guy, however, was left cold and confused in the middle of the street. The tuxedo actually wasn't half-bad, either, and it was comfortable. It was black and had a red bow tie.

Neptune received many comments from the other people at the dance. Some women (and a guy…) even flirted with him, but Neptune acted like he hadn't noticed. Twenty minutes ticked on by before Neptune grew bored of having nothing to do. He made his way through the crowd and opened a door he hoped led outdoors. Indeed, it was a balcony. He shut the glass door behind him, tuned out the music, and sat down on a beach chair to stare at the full moon.

He awoke at the sound of the door being opened slowly. Only now did he realize he had fallen asleep. He jolted up from the chair to look at the intruder in his solace. While he had expected a stranger, he was met with the lovely Amelia.

She looked extravagant, for a human. She wore a long, strapless, navy dress that had glitter above the waist. Her hands were almost bare, except for the ring and bracelets she wore. She had the same DeepSeaScale earrings on and instead of the DeepSeaTooth had a locket around her neck. Her wavy hair fell over her shoulders and was decorated by a seashell hairpin. There was a look an unfathomable look on her face.

Neptune grinned and made signs to compliment on her appearance: _You look great. _To this, she grinned. Still, Neptune could detect something was on her mind. Amelia simply stood there, watching him intently. Soon, the yellow-eyed man began to feel anxious. He turned around to avoid her eyes and stared at the sea. How he longed to go back home!

Taking a step forward, Amelia cleared her throat. Neptune faced her immediately. The woman heaved a heavy sigh. "We met barely yesterday, but," she began, sounding as if she were arranging the words in her mind. "I feel a profound connection to you. If you want me to sail with you, then I want the truth." She said, never breaking eye contact. Neptune scowled and grunted.

He really hoped she had no idea of his identity. Unsure, he snapped his fingers so her attention would shift to his hands and he began to make signs: _You can't handle the truth. _

"I'm sure I can. I'm no fool." Amelia said. She took a step toward him and he took a step back. "I've always loved the sea. That's why I became Champion Wallace's apprentice. After that, I retired from the League challenge to go to college and become what I am today. But the ocean is not my limit. I've been researching pokémon myths and legends." She stated. Her heart skipped a beat when Neptune flinched at the last sentence. "But you know what? The legendary pokémon I like best are the water-types: Phione, Manaphy, Suicune, Keldeo, Palkia, and the mighty Kyogre…" Then she saw something. A glint of longing in Neptune's eyes upon mentioning Kyogre.

Amelia needed solid proof her hypothesis was correct. If she was wrong, though, there was a huge possibility that Neptune would feel hurt and deem her crazy. But she needed to know who she was facing! She knew nothing but his name. She forced a smile. "You know, you have Kyogre's exact same eyes!" She chirped.

_Damn it all, _Neptune thought. _If she discovers me, she will most likely hate me. I might never return to my real form…_Now starting to lose his cool, Neptune sprinted forward and jumped over the balcony faster than Amelia could register. He ended up on the beach, running through the sand and closer to the shore.

"I knew it!" Amelia said to no one in particular. "He _must_ have something to do with legendary pokemon!" She exclaimed. Then she realized Neptune was starting to get away, and she couldn't let him have that pleasure. She jumped over the balcony without much difficulty and gave chase. However, Amelia was not a good runner. In modern terms: she sucked at it. She became fatigued pretty fast and collapsed on the shore, the waves caressing her feet.

She thought he was long gone now. She'd scared him off. Why did she feel so horrible about that, though? She had only been in pursuit of the truth, was that such a sin? Had she been wrong, then? So many questions came into her mind. Still, she couldn't shake Neptune from her mind. She just sat there on the sand, ruining her shoes with the salty water, uncaring…

Suddenly, _he _appeared beside her. He took a sit next to her in the sand, but a bit closer to the water. He poked her to get her attention, even though she knew he was there. Heaving a long sigh, she said, "I'm sorry."

Neptune frowned and began to make signs: _You have no need to be. You deserve to know who I am. But right now I cannot. _

Amelia frowned and perked a brow. She reached for his gloved hand, which had never been bare to her eyes. "Please, I need to know who, or what, you are! It feels bad to like someone you don't know…" Oh no, it slipped. It had been kind of abrupt. So what if she felt infatuated? That was pretty normal…but _he _wasn't.

A little voice at the back of Neptune's mind screamed "_Victory!" _Yes! He had managed to captivate Amelia; in a short time, too! He could get his body back. All eh had to do was get her to come with him on the "ship" he had. But there was no ship. Yes, he wanted her to travel the seas with him, but not on a ship. On his back, perhaps? All he knew was that he didn't feel like letting her walk on putrid land (Groudon deserved no such honor). He grabbed her hands and smiled. He let them go so he could make signs: _If you really want to know, then accompany me on my journey. That is all I require from you. _

Amelia's face was flushed. She hesitated a bit but then nodded. "I'll go with you! When do we sail, _Captain_?" She said with a grin. Well she had already previously agreed to it, so why think it over? She did love the ocean. …And maybe she could love him? Or was it too early for that? She couldn't actually difference infatuation from love at the moment.

_Right now. _Neptune said with signs. He grabbed her hands and yanked her up. They both stood facing each other in front of the sea under the full moon. Amelia was downright confused at the abrupt action, but a little more flustered than anything. Neptune grinned as he began to lead her into the water. She followed, uncaring about her dress as the water brushed it. They went deeper and deeper until the waves reached Amelia's chest.

"Why are we…?" Amelia began but she was shushed. Neptune raised his hand to her face. After making sure she was focused, he removed his glove and revealed the markings on the back of his palm. They were red markings that somewhat resembled an A. Then they started to glow, and Amelia gasped. "I knew it." She muttered. "You have something to do with Kyogre!" She shouted. But did that really matter now? Here she was chest-deep in the salty water with a mysterious man who had some kind of relation to Kyogre.

Suddenly a light came down from above and struck Amelia in the head. The light engulfed her whole body and blinded her. She kicked and wriggled but was not released. She couldn't see anything anymore, just the bright blue light.

"Your wish shall be granted. The sea will be your domain, you will travel with your beloved. But in exchange, I will take your humanity and every last sign of it." A female voice said from the Heavens. It sounded godly, full of authority. Amelia couldn't understand what was going on; she was confused and slightly frightened. She felt a horrible ache in her heart and reached for her chest, hissing.

Amelia put her hand to her chest and felt her human heart for the last time before her body started to feel quite odd. She began to have a killer headache, and so she reached for her head and held it in her hands as an attempt to ease the pain. But when she removed her hands and looked at them, she realized with horror she held chunks of raven hair. She panicked as she saw how the rest of her hair began to fall to the ground until none remained. The hair on her arms and legs began to change form, growing harder and round like scales. Those scales turned a pinkish purple and began to cover her entire body. Her skin began to turn a similar shade of said color. Then thick red lines coursed through her body until they placed themselves around her lips, eyes, down her arms and onto her hands, on which they formed circle markings until a symbol resembling an A of some sort was on each hand. They matched the symbol she had seen on Neptune's hand.

Amelia's thumbs retracted into her palm, leaving only eight fingers. Those fingers got fatter and became white. Her arms began to expand sideways, slow forming large pectoral fins that looked like wings. The bones in her body were shaping and rearranging themselves in a painful manner. Her neck seemed to retract and her torso was soon joined with her head. Her teeth elongated and became triangular like fangs. Her body lost its human shape and her legs shortened and her pelvis forced both femurs to join. The skin of her leg joined with the other, and then her toes retracted into her feet. These feet separated into trails of boneless skin protruding from a short triangular tail. From her back sprouted two spikes, as well from under her chin. Two white spots appeared above her eyes, as well as her whole belly and chin became covered in white scales. Her now raindrop-shaped torso began to enlarge along with the rest of her body until she reached gigantic size. Her eyes hollowed black and her irises began to lose their color. The beautiful sea-green was replaced with shinning yellow.

Finally, Amelia screamed. But her cry sounded more like a ferocious roar instead. The blue light abandoned her body. She discovered she had been floating in the air, and then crashed down into the water.

Overcome by pain, the shiny Kyogre's world started to go black. The last thing she saw was a huge blue pokemon swimming toward her, calling her name in a deep, godly voice.

_Amelia…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW, BRANDON. HERE'S YOUR DAMN TF. Lol, kidding, I had fun writting xD<em>**

**_So this is chapter 2 of this nice 3shot. I hope you enjoyed. It was sort of rushed, so the TF is kinda sloppy, but I'm satisfied with my work._**

**_The lenght can be forgiven, right? Since this is a 3shot I wanted to wrap up as much as possible in one chapter. Sorry I took so long!_**

**_Anyway, the third and last chapter is coming next week. Please review! _**


End file.
